


Lullaby for a stormy night

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little fluff ficlet I've written for the fandom that started me off as a writer. Nothing amazing just something that came to me while listening to a song titled "lullaby for a stormy night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a stormy night

The rain pounded the windows of the Seville-Miller household, the lightening illuminating the quiet street and the thunder breaking the peaceful silence and waking up the youngest daughter of Alvin and Brittany Seville, Little Ellie tried to close her eyes and fall back to sleep but the thunder was too loud for her, she clutched her favourite stuffed animal, a little rabbit that her uncle Theodore and aunt Eleanor had brought her when she was a baby. A bright flash of lightening caused Ellie to jump and scrunch her face up in fear. She climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of her bedroom and across the hallway to her parent's bedroom, sliding into the room and creeping over to her parent's bed she climbed up and gently nudged them awake   
"Ellie? What's the matter sweetheart?" Alvin asked, waking up and placing his daughter in between himself and his wife   
"The storm is scaring me." Ellie whispered.   
"Aww baby, do you wanna stay in here with us tonight"? Brittany enquired, placing an arm around her youngest and pulling her closer.  
"Yes please." Ellie nodded  
"Okay then, cuddle your bunny and close your eyes." Alvin instructed as he leaned over to his bedside table and started up a music box.  
"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning" He and Brittany sang. By the end of the song Ellie was once again deep in a peaceful sleep, cuddled between both her parents with her stuffed rabbit tucked safely under one arm while her other arm was crooked with her thumb in her mouth. Smiling down at their daughter Alvin and Brittany lay back down and went back to sleep themselves


End file.
